Reincarnation
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Cooper begins his second life as his voyage to Edmunds' planet begins. He doesn't know what awaits him but the image of her gives him a reason to go on.


Cooper was doing what he loved exploring the great unknown…going wherever no man has gone before. He had managed to help save the human race and in the slimmest of chances managed to survive. He was on his way back. Cooper's station wouldn't last long, but it gave humans a second at life. Edmund's planet was going to be humanity's permanent solution, or at least until they have to find another planet. But Cooper would be long gone by that point…

"What are you thinking, Cooper?" – TARS said. Cooper was staring off into space with millions of stars off in the distance…yet so far away. He smiled at the sight…this is what he was born to do.

"I didn't know robots cared about human interests" – Cooper said.

"C'mon after all we've been through," – the robot joked. "We've been together for hundreds of years."

"Funny it doesn't feel that long," – Cooper said. His daughter's life went by in a second. His biggest regret was not being able to watch his children grow…sure he saved the human race, but Murphy and Tom were his world. He clocked how long he had aged since the start of his journey. It had only been 3 months in his life.

"I just want to know your objective. Your goal from the start has been to see your children again. I just want to know what's next," – TARS, said.

"Why do you care TARS?! " – Cooper said aggressively. The machine had unknowingly upset with the astronaut.

"I didn't mean to offend…" – TARS said.

"I just lost my daughter and son in the blink of an eye. Everybody I had ever loved is dead. To be honest, this ship could blow up at any second and it wouldn't make a difference. This is like a second lifetime for me…a second chance. I really don't know what to do…" – Cooper said with tears in his eyes. 'No', he thought. I have already cried too much.

"I'm sorry" – TARS said. Silence filled the room.

A good hour went by before any conversation between the two occurred. Or whatever time Cooper was on…for all he knew the world could have aged 100 more years.

"Hey TARS, what kind of music do they have in the future," – Cooper said.

"Well…it's a lot different from what you remember," – TARS said hesitant.

"Play some," – Cooper said.

The robot began playing a techno-screech that pierced Cooper's ears. He cringed at the sound

"You have a technical error their TARS?" – Cooper said.

"No…this is the music. Humans have "evolved" so much that they look at classic rock as you would look at something like Mozart. People still listen to it, but it is regarded as classical music…only really played in music history classes," – TARS said.

"Shit…I knew we should have killed that dubstep trend when we had the chance…even Justin Bieber's better than this shit," – Cooper said.

"Would you like me to play some Justin Bieber," – TARS said.

"God no…do you have any good music," – Cooper said.

"Technically I am a robot, I do not categorize music as good or bad, but I do know the generally consensus on what is well liked," – TARS said.

"Well…let's see what you got," – Cooper said.

TARS began playing some Rascal Flatts.

"What the hell is this?" – Cooper laughed.

"Country…I thought you would like it. You worked on a farm right?" – TARS said.

"Oh so because I lived on a farm I gotta like country," – Cooper said.

"Alright how about this?" – TARS said.

TARS began playing Jimi Hendrix _All Along the Watchtower _

"There you go TARS," – Cooper said.

"Glad you like it Cooper," – TARS said.

"Hey TARS…sorry for before…it's just that," – Cooper said

"I understand Cooper…it's like hitting the reset button. Something I know well," – TARS joked.

"Funny," – Cooper said.

"Cooper if you don't mind me asking…what are you going to do once you get there?" – TARS asked.

Cooper had a plan. Or more of the outline of a plan, but an idea of what to do once he arrived at Edmund's planet.

"Well TARS…I hate to tell you, but I only have enough fuel to get to Edmund's planet…not enough to go back. So once we arrive we are stuck there." – Cooper said.

"Well that's great," – TARS grumbled.

"Sorry TARS but I needed your help," – Cooper said.

"Don't be I am grateful. I am an outdated A.I system. You know what would happen if you didn't take me on your mission? I would end up in a pile of scraps," – TARS said. "In fact, you probably could have taken the current version of me. I hear it makes me look like a hunk of junk."

"Maybe I just like your company TARS," – Cooper said.

A few more hours past and they past the planet closest to Gargantua with the time dilation. They were getting close.

"Cooper?" – TARS asked.

"Ya," – Cooper said.

"You haven't talked about Amelia…are you going to excited to see her?" – TARS said.

Cooper swallowed hard trying to avoid the elephant in the room. Yes he wanted to see Amelia again, but so many scenarios ran through his mind. What if she crashed landed on Edmund's planet? What if the alien environment killed her? What if she ran out of supplies? What if Edmunds was still alive and living with her?

Cooper really wanted to start his second life with Amelia. He wasn't afraid to admit he had feelings for the woman.

"I can't get my hopes up TARS. There is a chance that Amelia isn't even alive. If I start getting my hopes up and she's dead….I just can't handle another loss. The main goal is to land on Edmund's planet. Then send a distress signal to Cooper's station to call a select few to begin a colony. After we scope the planet of course," – Cooper said.

"I see," – TARS said. "Are you in love with Amelia?"

"What?!" – Cooper said shocked.

"Your pheromone levels increase each time your around her it seems," – TARS said.

"That isn't love TARS…that's just what happens when your stuck with a pretty girl inside a box floating around in space. You fill like she's the only girl in the world," – Cooper said.

"So your not in love with her?" – TARS said.

"No," – Cooper said.

"Your heart rate increased there," – TARS said. "You seem to be lying."

"UGHH! Maybe I should have gotten that upgraded version of you…it's just that…she was in love with someone else before. If Edmund's is still alive, who do you think she will chose?" – Cooper said.

"She was with you for hundreds of years…logically speaking she would chose you," – TARS said.

"Let me tell you something TARS…love and logic don't always go together," – Cooper said.

"Poor humans…you have to rely on sexual intercourse to produce your next generation. Where there just gonna keep making more of me," – TARS said.

Cooper laughed. "How old is she by the way TARS?"

"What wouldn't want her if she was old?" – TARS joked.

"How old?" – Cooper said.

"There is no time dilation on Edmunds' planet…you both are relatively the same age," – TARS said.

Cooper smiled…he wanted to see Amelia again. TARS began playing "Prototype" by OutKast. Maybe he could get used to his second life…if Amelia was there.


End file.
